Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Speed Still Unknown By Reading Chapter 544,Naruto seem to dodge A(Raikage)Punch at "Full Speed"........Do that mean Naruto is Near or the same speed as Minato using the Flying Thunder God Tech.? :Why is it unknown? We know it's very fast. It can't be faster than FTG because FTG is instantaneous movement, it's teleportation, it's space-time ninjutsu. He's simply faster than all-out Lightning Armour-using-A. Omnibender - Talk - 01:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Since A said he was the fastest ninja alive, and when he attacked Naruto at full power and Naruto dodged it, would it be worthy of saying that Naruto is the fastest ninja now? Or at least on par to A's full powered Lightning Armour? SharinganMike (talk) 18:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::[[Naruto Uzumaki#Taijutsu|"Naruto's speed is at its greatest however, while in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, where Killer B even had trouble determining if he used the Body Flicker Technique, '''and surpasses even that of A's while clad in his Lightning Release Armour' as seen when he was able to dodge A's attack while he was clad in a full-powered lightning armour and using what he referred to as his fastest attack, something that only the Fourth Hokage had done in the past, with his Flying Thunder God Technique."]]--Cerez365™ 18:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::If I may, look at chapter 542, page 13 and chapter 544, page 11. Isn't it very similar? Where Minato (using Flying Thunder God Jutsu) dodges A's punch millimeter before impact to his face, and Naruto (using Kyuubi Mode) does the same as his father? Now I'm NOT saying Naruto used FTG Jutsu, but perhaps he created his own type of space-time jutsu. Tsunade and Killer Bee both has referred to him as "Yellow Flash." I suspect this is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's way of easing us into the idea that Naruto has learned (in his own way) the ways of his father. However, as this Wiki isn't based on speculation or assumptions, it's best to wait for more info along the way or the next databook. Sparxs77 (talk) 14:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why can't people suffice with him being fast? I don't see why it has to be a Space–Time Ninjutsu.--Cerez365™ 15:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I did not say he had a Space-Time Ninjutsu, I said perhaps he had it. I'm just pointing out the similar clues given to us that may indicate this at a future stage. Sparxs77 (talk) 15:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It's not space-time ninjutsu. There is no jutsu for him to teleport. While in ninetails mode he has amazing physical ability. Such great ability, that he is faster than A. That whole part with the dodging A is symbolic of his father (which I find to be amazing). Also, minato got the nickname because that was his signature, but it was said out of amazement because naruto moved so fast that he was a blur. If he teleported, it wouldn't have been as amazing. Lastly, you can't make a blur with teleporting (space-time). --Mikalekoe (talk) 05:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) is naruto faster than sasuke if he is can you change his speed to 5 :Stats come from databooks so no. Why can't people accept that Kishimoto makes those? Omnibender - Talk - 12:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah, that's right why there's no change in Naruto's stats I think Naruto's intelligence has improved, he's shown unique strategies when fighting akatsuki.littlethief93 (talk) 20:27, September 03, 2011 (UTC) Rikudo Mode Clones In the newest chapter, Naruto sends out a bunch of shadow clones. But I'm sure I read in his article that it's dangerous or something for him to use the shadow clones? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 00:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :If he uses shadow clones while in Nine-Tails mode the fox steal Naruto's chakra faster. I don't know why he made them, maybe it will be explained later.--'Deva ''' 00:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It was already explained by Shikamiru's dad. He had Naruto make shadow clones in order to send them all over the battlefield in order to detect and defeat all of the Zetsu clones, which only he is known to be able to do. Skitts (talk) 04:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Deva means how/why he did it knowing the high risk attached to it. Maybe something happened that we don't know about yet.--Cerez365™ 04:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It represents how powerful he is. When you think back, while getting in Sage Mode you are suppose to be completely still for five minutes. Naruto has got it to the point, where he only needs a few seconds to get into Sage Mode. While he also has greatly expanded the distance in which he can sense chacra. Also, increasing the length in time he can stay in Sage Mode. I labeled this wrong. I was referring to how he's in his new form and sending out shadow clones, not Sage mode. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :It never said someone had to be still for five minutes to enter Sage Mode. The only thing about five minutes was how long Naruto could stay in Sage Mode at one time. But you guys know that it said something about Naruto dying instantly if he uses Shadow Clone jutsu in 9 tails chakra mode right?--MysticOrb (talk) 13:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC)MysticOrb I was using Sage Mode as a comparison. And yes you are suppose to be still for some length of time. Isn't that why those two frogs connected themselves to Jariaya and tried to with Naruto? So they could fight while he stood still, though I do think the frog said 5 minutes. That is why he had to use that summoning scroll while fighting Pain.He has gotten it to the point he only has to be still for a couple seconds, and a greater range of sensing chacra.Also, increasing the time he can stay in Sage Mode. As I said it is a comparison. Showing that Naruto is able to work outside the set rules for others. That while others will automatically die when using a shadow clone he did not. That he is so much more powerful compared to even other Jinjuriki who can control there bijuu.Although I think like any other time he uses shadow clones it costs a large about of chacra.Though while in kyuubi mode he has a lot more chacra.He will always be different than others. It is as simple as that. :Shima and Fukasaku attach themselves to Jiraiya and would've done the same for Naruto because of the obvious danger of staying still on a battlefield long enough to absorb natural energy not because it takes 5 minutes to do it. You saying he needs to be still is an assumption based off your own interpretation. Also, the Eight-Tails said Naruto would die yes but not automatically, only when the Nine-Tails drains all of his chakra. Naruto does not exist outside the parameters of rules that apply to anyone else, he's not a god.--Cerez365™ 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes it said he had to be still to enter Sage Mode. It never said he had to be still for 5 minutes. My guess is that either Kishimoto forgot about that or it's to show how stupid Naruto can be. He probably forgot all about Killer Bee's warning, although the Nine Tails seemed rather stunned, and dare I say impressed, by Naruto's debate and may not be entirely in a rush to devour him just yet. Does having the fox stapled down with the new seal have anything to do with this? We saw that when the fox is in lock down Naruto can get close and rub it in his face and he can't retaliate. -- (talk) 22:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hokage How come naruto is known Konoha's Orange Hokage, when he hasn't been made the hokage yet ?? :He named himself that when he was talking to his mother. It's a mix of red from his mother's nickname and yellow from his father's--Cerez365™ 14:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Uzumaki Kushina- The Bloody Habanero Namikaze Minato- The Leaf's Yellow Flash Manga 498 Page 17 Shadow Clone Body Slam I've been rewatching all the episodes and I saw that you left out Shadow Clone Body Slam from his fight with Raiga in episode 157. The same episode he used The Clone Spinning Ax Kick. (talk) 20:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Joey :What you're taking about is probably Clone Body Blow. Omnibender - Talk - 20:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe since he never hit Gaara with that move but hit it on Raiga. not having completed tailed beat rasengan so rasenkyugan and rasenrangan don't utilize tailed beast rasengan? :No the tailed beast rasengan will be black. Those just use the Kyubi's chakra in his Nine-Tails Chakre Mode.--Cerez365™ 03:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Konoha's Number One Most Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja Alias Hi there. I'm just wondering... since Naruto's epithet "Konoha's Orange Hokage" is in his alias, and was only used once by himself, shouldn't "Konoha's Number One Most Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja" be also there? After all, it was used by Kakashi several times.--Kai Maciel (talk) 13:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I support listing that epithet. Omnibender - Talk - 20:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, as well. I don't see the problem with it.--'NinjaSheik' 20:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. The only problem is that I don't know how to write it in Japanese... I suppose I can't just put the english version there without the japanese equivalent. Or can I?--Kai Maciel (talk) 22:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Ask ShounenSuki. Remember to give him a source, like a chapter. Omnibender - Talk - 23:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Are B and Naruto a team? Should Naruto and B be considered a 2 man team of their own? Or they need to be officially appointed by someone else?--Kai Maciel (talk) 10:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :No they shouldn't, they should be considered two jinchūriki on a battlefield fighting alongside each other. Team names are more official.--Cerez365™ 11:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) New filler arc? Should a new filler arc be added between the Five Kage Summit and the Confining Jinchuriki Arcs? Something like the "Sea Voyage Filler Arc"? Sparxs77 (talk) 13:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's still Confining the Jinchūriki Arc. One episode does not an arc make.--Cerez365™ 13:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::True, but it's not just 1 episode. The next 3 episodes titles (The Ninja of Benisu; The Cursed Ghost Ship; Battleship Island) hint at least towards a filler arc. Not one of the titles makes sense in any way towards manga chapters released. But your right, let's wait and see... Sparxs77 (talk) 13:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::But OmegaRasengan created an article about the new arc already. --Ilnaruto me 13:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes he did didn't he. But meh, it's fillers. I suppose it can be considered an "arc" though I don't really see the sense when it's a journey to confinement.--Cerez365™ 13:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Confusion over Naruto vs. Nagato If they are trying to capture the jinchuriiki (sorry about my misspelling), then why is nagato removing naruto's soul, he's programmed to capture him for tsuki no mi (again sorry), so won't removing naruto's soul kill him and the fox. I know the fox will revive itself but that makes no sense, and it's very confusing--Elvesyou 22:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :And because of that it won't happen. Something will save Naruto, otherwise it would be like ending the manga. Seelentau 愛議 22:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The fox's soul was eaten by the Demon God, so it needs another soul to get revived. :It's yin chakra was sealed into a death god, not its soul. Omnibender - Talk - 03:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) If the Yang Chakra (physical energy, specifically body)is sealed w/in naruto and doesn't have the Yin ones, it means the Nine Tails doesn't have its soul. :Yang chakra isn't just physical energy, chakra as is is a blend of physical energy and spiritual energy. If it's Yang chakra, it obviously still has to have spiritual energy. You're mixing up concepts. Omnibender - Talk - 05:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) But is Partial. :Nine-Tails is unbalanced as far as Yin and Yang are concerned. I'm certain that this is a big deal, but since we know next to nothing about Yin chakra and Yang chakra, other than what we have in Yin Release and Yang Release, we don't know why this imbalance is important. Omnibender - Talk - 05:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait isn't yin/yang release life and death (such as creation of the jutsu, and the form of the jutsu) beyond that i don't see any importance?-- (talk) 13:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :The concept of Yin and Yang, in reality, applies to pretty much everything. As far as Naruto is concerned, we don't know the exact workings of it. Omnibender - Talk - 17:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Frickin Huge Rasengan I'm wondering whether or not Naruto's frickin' huge rasengan he used against the Multi-Headed Dog should be classified as just an enhanced Big Ball Rasengan or whether we should classify it as a new jutsu such as "Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Big Ball Rasengan." It's even bigger than his Sage Art: Ultra-Big Rasengan. Timeel39 (talk) 20:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's the wind sphere created from Rasenshuriken.--''Deva '' 20:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ohhhhhhhhhhh ok thanks :) Timeel39 (talk) 21:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Editing In the Infobox why haven't the yang release added.Naruto can use yang release since the Nine tails chakra is Yang type.Also while his introduction why isn't he said to be a sage??-- : The Nine Tails Chakra Mode uses Yang chakra because the Kyūbi's Yin got sealed away, but that doesn't mean he's actually using Yang Release.--Cerez365™ 13:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ya but I still think that he should be at least mentioned as a sage in his introduction! ::Introductions are meant to be brief and simple. If we tried to make an overview of the series, it would be come unwieldy. Omnibender - Talk - 23:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC)